


Nisse

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), WITZ (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Instagram, Moonbae, driwed, keb - Freeform, nisse, witz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Jacob is Instafamous for his fantasy-like photography. He comes across an intriguing person one day and decides to take their photo, but what he sees is only background. Jacob decided from then on to figure out what the human-like creature is.





	1. Brief Words

**yay, another social media laced story~ i promise to do better in this one than what i did for** ** Dawn of Love ** **(you should definitely read if you haven't. shameless promo).**

**without further ado, let's hop into the story!**

** Note ** **: for the sake of the story, just pretend there are a lot of comments on his posts sksksksksk** **(some will be posted underneath)**


	2. 02/05/xxxx

**istanlegends** you're super funny and insanely nice and everyone really likes you   
 **jisquirrel** you could be a professional professional  
 **telehyeon** you've got more charm than a charm bracelet  
 **keen-o** you are everything good  
 **kpopfanatic** i love 💕  
 **hellojuju**  so beautiful :(  
 **memejae**  his photos are amazing  
 **tae_on** you're big news  
 **jackwankerson**  i'm deeply moved  
 **angrytange**  makes me want to go there  
 **sowhoe**  how to take pictures like angelwings


	3. Chapter

I refreshed my Instagram feed and saw a huge jump in likes and comments.

"Woah..." I said in surprise. Everyday the likes and comments on my posts grew.

"Woah what?" Changhyun asked as he peered at my screen.

I showed him my screen and I watched his eyes grow wide.

"Even my really good selfies don't get that many likes. And you literally just posted a photo of a sunset." said Changhyun in surprise.

"I really didn't think they would like it this much." I said as I reviewed a few of my photos.

I exited out of the app then looked at Changhyun. I never thought I'd become Instafamous within a month.

"Hey, are we still on for that nature walk tomorrow?" asked Changhyun after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, of course. They say it's a magically refreshing place to be in." I replied as I scrolled through the limited information about it on a site.

I looked at Changhyun who scrolled on his phone.

"More off duty stuff?" I asked as I peered at his screen.

"More like nsfw." he chuckled as he tapped on his screen.

"Gross." I whined before I took out a file from my bag.

"I'm kidding. I only have eyes for my lovely wife." said Changhyun before looking at me and waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I said before looking at the time. "I should actually get going. I have an appointment soon."

"Ight. I'll be waiting at the station tonight then." he said as he walked towards the door.

"I know. I'm still going to pick you up and be safe." I said as he walked out the door.

ㅎ ㅎ

"Two words. Big. Tits." said Changhyun over the phone.

"Did you really call me to talk about how big someone's breasts were." I deadpanned.

I peeked back into the office and saw her quietly looking at the spreads. I turned my attention back to Chunghyun who started to speak.

"Actually, that wasn't the reason. Reason is, change of plans. I'm picking you up. The precinct told me to take the rest of the day off since they're going to put me to work all day tomorrow." he explained as the wind blew into his phone's microphone.

"Oh, alright. But please, no more calls talking about a woman's body." I said before hanging up.

I entered the room then smiled as she looked back at me.

"How's it's going?" I asked as I took my seat across from her.

"I've decided." she said as she turned it around.

I picked up the paper and looked at the choice. It was the nature theme that my boss had suggested we input as well.

"I've marked down how many are needed for the commercial." she explained as she pointed to the various numbers. "These are the size ranges you need to get."

"Understood. I'll let them know." I said as I stood up from my seat. She soon did the same.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bae." she said with a slight and quick bow.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said returning the gesture.

I left the room and immediately phoned my boss about the development. I checked the time and figured I had time to kill before I was to report back to the office. I wandered around then noticed a flower shop a bit further down the block. I walked over then took in the variety of flowers they had. I found myself taking a picture then kept walking.

ㅎ ㅎ

I found myself heading back to the website to look at the photo they had used for the place. It looked plain, but I could see it's hidden beauty.

"Mr. Bae." a voice called out.

I sat up straight in my seat then granted them entrance. She walked in then placed a piece of paper and a post it note on my desk. She smiled before walking away. I looked at the post it note first and saw that my boss had praised me then gave me the go ahead and budget. A part of me worried that she gave too much. No one ever won an argument with the boss, so most of the time we were to accept things at face value.

I wandered around downtown then felt my phone vibrate. I quickly answered before running for the light.

"Hey, where you be?" Changhyun asked.

"Sorry, I should've called. Uh, meet me at Fresco's? The cafe across from Stop & Shop." I said as moved towards Fresco's. "How long will it take?"

"Not long. It's a good thing I called before I left." he said with a laugh.

"So you're still at the precinct? I'll come over. I want to see everyone again." I said quickly before hanging up.

I ran down the blocks in excitement. The people who Changhyun worked with were the most amusing people I knew. I panted heavily as I had reached the precinct.

"There you are. All tired and sweaty..." Changhyun said as he dragged me inside.

I greeted familiar faces then settled into Changhyun's chair.

"Did you miss us that much that you ran?" Din asked before nudging Yunjun. "Or was it because you couldn't wait to be with Chang?"

Changhyun started hitting them with a rolled up piece of paper.

"I really just missed you all. I practically see Changhyun everyday." I said with a smile.

I soon found myself in the middle of a pile hug. I softly grinned as I cherished my friendship with them.


	4. 02/06/xxxx

**softharin** ass-theh-tick!  
 **danceduality**  @softharin tf bro😂  
 **twinmyeong** we love your posts!  
 **bbang** y'all follow me for funny posts✌️  
 **affectionatekeon** beautiful  
 **rapseonu**  @jejuboy  
 **mangoman** 😍😍  
 **johnsheso** 😻❤️  
 **polarbear** the photos are so clear..  
 **lejindary** nice! my face is better tho.  
 **junguwu** these are so pretty uwu


	5. Chapter

I got out of the car with Changhyun and marveled at the sight. Sure, it was just trees with their green leaves surrounding us, but I personally enjoyed being in nature. We walked in the opposite direction of the designated path and towards the rumored area mentioned in the blog post I had read.

"Think it's real?" Changhyun asked as we moved branches out of our way.

"Won't know until we get there." I replied as I held my camera tightly.

"Ugh, I fucking hate bugs." cursed Changhyun as we pressed forward.

I swatted at them as I slowed to a stop. I looked around and wondered if we were supposed to make a turn. I looked at Changhyun who didn't look happy at all. I turned right then started to worry as the trees started getting thicker.

"We're lost aren't we?" Changhyun said in a tired voice.

"You didn't have to come." I snapped.

"Hey, chill out." he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed then pushed his hand off of my shoulder. We were both tired and stressed. I started to feel like I was lied to, though, no one told me I had to go. I guessed I was upset with them writing something false. Maybe we weren't looking the right way. I closed my eyes and thought of what I wanted to find.

"Jacob?" I heard Changhyun say.

"Close your eyes and think of why we're here." I said then let out a sigh.

After a bit of silence, I opened my eyes and saw little flowers blooming diagonal from me. I grabbed Changhyun by his wrist and followed the flowers, making sure neither of us stepped on one. The flowers had started to become bigger the farther we walked. Soon the flowers were taller than us and made a makeshift arch.

"Are you seeing this?" I said in awe.

"Sure am..." replied Changhyun as we passed under the arch.

We looked around as we stood in a clearing that gave a clear view of the sky above. It was beautiful because of its simplicity. I quickly took out my camera and phone.

"Who made that blog post by the way?" he asked as I snapped a photo on my phone.

I gave him the site then continued to take pictures. I felt him tap me with a concerned look.

"It's not here." Changhyun said as he showed me the page that said error.

I checked my phone and showed him that the page was indeed there. The fact that it wasn't showing up on his phone worried me slightly. I looked up from my phone and saw a balloon floating in between trees. A part of me panicked as I had seen the movie It and knew better than to approach stray balloons. I panicked more as the balloon started coming closer. I looked to warn Changhyun, but he wasn't standing there anymore.

The leaves started blowing and a sweet scent filled my nose. Soon a person had emerged from the trees holding the balloon. I no longer felt scared. His eyes gazed at me with gentleness and his mouth was curved into a very faint smile. His hair fell over his face nicely, outlining his face perfectly. Breath-taking was the only word I could think of that could accurately describe him.

"H- Hello..." I said as my eyes traveled all over his figure.

He squatted then tilted his head like a small puppy would after you spoke to it. Did he understand me or not? I greeted him again and once more he tilted his head. Was that his way of saying hello? I decided to move on and learn his name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He pointed towards the sky and I could barely make out the name "Kevin" made up of clouds. I assumed that he didn't know verbal speech. Did he never learn?

"Are you all by yourself?" I asked, still keeping my distance.

He nodded then let his eyes rest on the balloon in his hand. I followed his gaze then widened my eyes as the balloon had taken the form of a child. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. I went to my gallery then rapidly blinked. I looked up and saw I was surrounded by trees and the sweet scent had disappeared.

"There you are!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I felt him hug me as I stared at the empty photo. There were only trees and grass in the photo. It was like he was a vampire with no reflection. Did I scare him? Changhyun slapped my cheeks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Did you see him?" I asked full of hopeful.

"See who? We're the only idiots out here." he said as he lifted me to my feet.

"Kevin. He was holding a balloon and had a pretty face. He had such soft eyes..." I said as my mind reminisced.

"Jacob, I think nature's getting to you. Let's get going. I have to get to work soon." Changhyun said as he led me away.

ㅎ ㅎ

I restarted my phone and ended up with the same result. Kevin wasn't in the picture and nor was his balloon. I had to do something wrong. Did he not like photos? Would he give me a chance to apologize? I exited my gallery as I sat at my desk. My door swung open and a coworker had burst in.

"You could've knocked, Jin." I said flatly.

"You wouldn't let me in otherwise. Anyway, the boss wants to see you. Well, us." she said with her arms crossed.

"Lead the way." I replied as I rose from my seat to follow her.

After a silent elevator ride, we walked ourselves to the office. The boss was a nice person, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't stand the affection.

"Great, you finally did something right." our boss said as we took our seats.

I could feel Jin fuming from beside me. I held her hand to keep her from saying something rash.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" I asked, hoping she'd quickly explain.

"Jacob, I'm assigning you both a special project. Project A.N." our boss said. "Or Project All Natural if you please."

I looked at Jin who seemed just as confused. We could understand all natural to mean only natural things, nothing man made. But what did that have to do with a project?

"Ma'am, could you... give us more detail?" asked Jin in her professional voice.

"I want you two to find designers who are making clothing made of pure nature." she said excitedly.

"Like, actual flowers and fungi...?" I asked slowly despite already knowing her answer.

"Precisely. Now, dismissed." she said before turning her attention to her laptop.

We walked out of her office in utter disbelief. She was out of her mind. Who in their right mind would make clothing straight out of nature without processing? How would they even hold up? I looked at Jin who ushered me along as we headed back downstairs.


	6. Chapter

"All Natural huh. Sounds tougher than catching a criminal." Changhyun said as he sat at his desk.

I sighed heavily as she had given us two weeks to find at least one person. How did she expect us to locate anyone in two weeks? Everything was absurd. I then remembered Kevin and decided to probe Changhyun's mind again.

"Back in the forest... you said there you are. What did you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I turned to tell you that I saw something but you weren't there. I walked around a bit and I was no longer in the area we found. I was worried about you really..." he replied as he rose from his seat.

I quietly watched as he walked into an office. I knew I was bothering him and the other officers just by being here and chatting with Changhyun, but it was probably more disruptive by calling him. It was then I chose to head back to the forest later today and hopefully find Kevin again. Though, there was no guarantee he'd appear. Changhyun has eventually come back then angrily slapped a file into his desk.

"What happened?" I asked while looking away from his desk.

"Two things. One, they're pushing this case off onto me when Minhyun is clearly the better option. Two, they want me to get you to leave. Can't they see that there are things better said in person?" he grumbled as he typed on his computer.

"I'll leave so you'll only have one thing to be pissed at. Tell them I apologize for coming in like this." I said as I rose from my seat.

"No, stay. They can suck my dick for all I care. You have a problem and I'm here to listen. We're not just roommates, we're best friends. Best friends who are always there for each other." Changhyun said as he held my hand.

"Hyun..." I said in a low voice unintentionally. "Thank you..."

He pulled me back down into the seat and hid the file from my sight. I appreciated Changhyun a lot to the point I feel like I owe him for every little thing.

"You can talk to me too, Hyun. I want you to tell me things." I said as we continued to hold hands.

He nodded then gave my hand a squeeze.

ㅎ ㅎ

I found myself standing outside of the forest looking in. I had come alone. That was probably best anyway. I tried taking a step forward, but I didn't move. What was I afraid of? I willed my body to move and each step felt as heavy as lead. I closed my eyes as I walked forward, silently hoping I wouldn't trip. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the same sight. Trees, trees and more trees. No flowers in sight.

"Kevin? I'm sorry. I should've asked if it was okay to take a picture. You have every right to be upset." I yelled in hopes he was listening from nearby.

I felt something rub against my leg and I was surprised to see a chipmunk standing atop my shoe. It hopped off then waited. Did it want me to follow? I stepped closer then watched as the chipmunk took off, leaving a trail of tiny flowers. Soon I noticed the big flower arch and hurried ahead. I looked around for the familiar balloon in the distance.

"Kevin?" I called out.

I felt something touch my hand, causing me to pull away. Kevin had suddenly appeared by my side. His eyes were somber and his lips were pulled into a taut. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. Look, I'll delete it." I said as I showed him me deleting the photo.

He still didn't look happy. Did I do something else? He suddenly took my phone and I was hesitant to try and take it back. He tapped on it and his face turned from seriousness to confusion. I looked and saw he had opened up my secret album. My face turned red as I quickly exited my gallery. Of all albums he had to open, it had to be that one. I felt his eyes on me as I held my phone close.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you. And don't go snooping through other people's phones!" I said sharply due to embarrassment.

Kevin gave me a sad look before his balloon turned into the word "sorry". I didn't think he truly understood the words coming out of my mouth until now. I sighed then sat down on the freshly cut grass. Kevin did the same.

"Can I talk?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded with soft eyes. I let a small smile form on my face as I turned my attention to the grass in front of me.

"My boss is expecting too much from my good friend Jin and I. Two weeks to find four people who design using pure nature? Impossible. I mean the making of clothes purely from nature is impossible. Don't you think?" I said as I fidgeted.

As expected, he didn't say anything. It was silly of me to believe he would. I felt him tap me and gain my attention. He hugged me. My nose was soon filled with the scent of nature mixed with vanilla. It was a strange mixture, but relaxing nonetheless. He pulled away then placed his hand in mine. I looked up at the balloon that displayed the word "hope".

"Easy for you to say. Your job isn't on the line..." I replied as I pulled away.

I didn't know why I thought talking to Kevin would do me any good. I got up from my spot and walked towards the arch. I noticed a chipmunk had dashed out and stood in my way. A few more appeared and motioned to something behind me. My heart sunk at the sight of Kevin's sullen face. Did he not want me to go? Things would've been easier if Kevin could talk.

" _Did I upset you?_ " a voice said in my head.

I freaked out and looked around. It couldn't have been Kevin. But who was to say it wasn't? I stared at Kevin who only stood there and blinked.

"No. I'm just stressed... I'm going to lose my job if I keep dawdling like this." I said slowly.

Kevin looked lost in thought then jogged over to me. He placed four seeds in my hand then smiled.

"What the hell am I going to do with these? I don't have time for this." I said as I put them back in his hands.

I quickly left as Kevin didn't seem to understand the severity of my situation.


	7. 02/15/xxxx

**mrsunshine**  bro... $$$  
 **felixnavidad** where did you find this place?  
 **hobae**  ah, you get to travel to such nice places :(  
 **doya**  omg where do you live @angelwings  
 **yeonwho**  @doya let's not invade their privacy  
 **markdesu**  @yeonwho did we ever learn angelwing's gender  
 **telehyeon**  👍❤️  
 **tallbaby98**  @markdesu does it matter?  
 **ouihui**  we all dream of a home like that  
 **utah**  i've actually lived in a mansion before  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @angelwings you do have friends, right?  
 **bamofbams**  @utah it was a condo stfd


	8. 02/20/xxxx

**angrytange**  what's going on 😰  
 **sowhoe**  @angelwings talk to us :(  
 **jin_small**  anyone else know that wand? 👀  
 **agustd** 🙋‍♂️  
 **hiddencard**  🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️  
 **jejuboy**  🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️  
 **thenewchoi**  🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️🙋‍♂️  
 **istanlegends**  @jin_small @agustd @hiddencard @thenewchoi fucking weebaboos  
 **jisquirrel**  @istanlegends could you not misuse that word 🙄  
 **gukkie**  angelwings is into magical girls..🤔  
 **bang_of_chans**  @angelwings is everything okay...


	9. Chapter

I found myself sitting on the beach with my knees close to my chest. I stared at the sea as waves came and receded. I lost it all. We lost it all. Here I was, moping on the beach, jobless where no one could reach me. Somehow I managed to only have myself fired. Jin needed the job more than I did anyway. Though, I was upset that we were going to be fired over something minuscule.

"There you are!" I heard someone say.

I looked to my right and saw Changhyun rushing over towards me. I turned my attention back to the sea before me.

"Aren't you working?" I mumbled.

"Yes, but finding my best friend was more important. You didn't come home, weren't answering my texts or calls and people saying they last saw you leaving the building yesterday." he said as he held me.

I leaned into him then let myself feel awful about the situation. I liked my job. I was certain she already had someone fill my position. I needed to find another job definitely, but for now, I just wanted to wallow in self pity.

"Let's go home. I'll have a fellow cop bring the car home." said Changhyun as he lifted me to my feet.

I let him take me away as I tried thinking of my next steps. Maybe a part time while I wait for a full time. I then remembered something.

"Can we stop by the forest beforehand? I left something there." I said hoping he'd buy into the lie.

"Alright, I'll give you 20 minutes. Then I'm going in after you." he said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

ㅎ ㅎ

I quietly waited for the flower path to reveal itself. A few minutes became 10. The path never appeared. I grew tired of waiting.

"Fine, act like that. You never benefited me anyway. What a waste of time." I shouted before turning on my heel.

Soon my path was being blocked by a wall of vines. I looked around and saw I had been blocked in. I didn't know what was going on, but it felt dangerous. I tried climbing it, but it simply extended itself and dropped me on my behind. I took out my phone only for it to be snatched and thrown over. I made a mental note to buy a new phone.

"Changhyun!" I shouted. I hoped I didn't travel in too far.

The wall on my left suddenly collapsed and there on the other side stood Kevin with an upset look. Why he was upset was beyond me, but I was grateful that I was freed. I quietly walked out and stood before Kevin. It felt like his eyes were burning into my soul.

"I don't know why you're upset and I'm not keen on finding out either. Just know that I won't be coming back here. Ever." I said sternly before turning on my heel.

I started to hear sobbing from behind me. I turned around, but nothing was there. I picked up my pace as I hurried out. This place was dangerously scary. I felt relief wash over me at the sight of Changhyun. I ran over to him and held him as the sobbing had become as quiet as a whisper.

"Woah. What's going on? Not that I'm against it, but you don't usually get touchy unless..." trailed off Changhyun as he walked us back to the car.

ㅎ ㅎ

"Let me get this straight." said Changhyun as he leaned forward in his seat. "The day we first went and got separated, you met this guy named Kevin who's mute and he doesn't like having his picture taken. Am I right?"

I nodded as I held my pillow close.

"And so you went to see him a second time hoping he'd understand and ease your worries, but you got upset that he only responded with a hug and the word hope." he said then looked at me.

I nodded again. The more I listened, the more ridiculous it sounded.

"And he tried giving you seeds, but you gave them back and left. That's everything, right?" asked Changhyun as he looked at his notebook.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"If it weren't for the fact that we're best friends and that you're always serious, I wouldn't believe you." he said with a shake of his head.

He surprisingly took it well. I had expected him to laugh or something, but he took me seriously. Then again, he was a police officer, so he was probably used to leading absurd things.

"So, tell me what happened when you went in today." he said then held my hand.

"So I went in and waited for the little flower path. After a while it didn't appear, so I shouted what I wanted to say." I said as I retold what had happened. "And then you know the rest."

He looked at me seriously then shook his head. I knew he was in denial at the possibility of any of it being true, but he knew me best. I wasn't one to make things up.

"I'll talk to the others about it and see if we can do something about it. We know nothing about him and that makes him dangerous." he finally said.

I didn't say anything in response. Changhyun left his seat and headed into the kitchen. I wondered what would happen if they got there and couldn't find the path. How would Changhyun convince them to investigate this anyway?

"Hyun, maybe we should just leave it alone. Only we know about it anyway." I said as I followed after him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he handed me his special sandwich.

"Positive." I replied as I bit into the strange creation.

I quietly hoped I wouldn't regret my choice.


	10. 03/12/xxxx

**bang_of_chans**  the perks of losing your way  
 **mrsunshine**  you made it out okay, right?  
 **mrschoi**  got lost my ass 🤥  
 **kpooooop**  the things people do for clout  
 **affectionatekeon**  @mrschoi @kpooooop we get it, you're jealous  
 **rapseonu**  🐸☕️ in the comments  
 **mangoman**  did you go off the path?  
 **johnsheso**  it's pretty  
 **polarbear**  can't y'all just enjoy things? @mrschoi @kpooooop   
 **felixnavidad**  i got lost in a forest once. i saw something strange. i can't remember what tho 🤔


	11. 03/31/xxxx

**mWoHaSeYo**  it be like that sometimes @angelwings  
 **bamofbams**  how do you get the angles just right? 🤔  
 **shinlose**  it's the clout chaser again 🤠 @mrschoi  
 **148iq**  @shinlose knock it off  
 **hobae**  omg i'm growing the same flowers at home 😍  
 **istanlegends**  legends only event  
 **jisquirrel**  others wish they could @istanlegends  
 **gukkie**  pretty  
 **doya**  🥰🥰  
 **yeonwho**  ❤️💜❤️💜  
 **markdesu**  take a pic of a castle next time! @angelwings


	12. 04/03/xxxx

**telehyeon**  i'm so drawn in wtf  
 **keen-o**  how do you do it? @angelwings  
 **kpopfanatic**  @kpooooop i don't see what's there to hate 🤷‍♀️  
 **hellojuju**  tell us your ways of taking such great photos @angelwings  
 **memejae**  do the ocean next!  
 **tae_on**  @memejae mountains are much better. fight me  
 **memejae**  @tae_on (و ･_･)و  
 **jackwankerson**  the friendly banter is contagious 😷  
 **angrytange**  organic!  
 **sowhoe**  jeidjajsjsia @angrytange


	13. Chapter

I wiped off the table then sighed. The bell on the door rang and I looked to the counter to see if anyone was there. There was, so I turned my attention back to disinfecting the table.

"Welcome to Sweetie. We have a limited offer today. Buy any kind of slice of pie and get another piece for half off." my coworker said in his cheery voice.

"How... much... won?" the person said slowly like a child learning how to speak.

"₩8,515.24." my coworker said with a bit of worry.

I felt intrigued by who this customer was and turned around to look. It was a male with wine colored hair and wore an all black outfit. He could pass off as being part of the mafia. What caught my eye was his strangely colored beanie. It was variation of an orange color. One would think he would've wore a black one to match. He looked around and I wondered if he was going to leave without placing an order.

"Won..." the customer mumbled as he reached into his pockets.

We both blinked rapidly as the customer produced leaves from his pocket. Was he a foreigner? Then again, I never learned of a country that used leaves as currency. We watched as he clasped his hands then revealed won. Was he a magician? My coworker wrapped up two slices of pie then took the money from the customer.

"It's authentic..." he said a bit too loudly.

The customer didn't even seem to notice. He took the bag from my coworker then turned around and walked out. I looked at my coworker who shrugged.

"At least we made a sale, right?" he said as he watched me clean.

"He seemed... strange. Maybe he's a foreigner." I said as I carried the cleaning products to behind the counter.

"You said it. Though, he was pretty good looking." he said as he discreetly snuck a piece of pound cake.

"Really? Describe." I said, taking a piece from his stolen pound cake.

"His eyes were dark but they held so much gentleness. His mouth was curved into a slight smile. Except when he was thinking when I told him the price. I mean, I'm not gay, but who knows?" he said as he stuck a few bills in the cash register.

His description reminded me of Kevin and how he looked at me as if he was looking at something he cherished. Did I miss him? No. There wasn't anything to miss. The door opened again and the customer had walked back in. My eyes widened as he walked over to the counter. It was Kevin. I couldn't stop staring. I never thought I'd see him again.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" my coworker asked as he gently nudged me.

Kevin looked at me then at my coworker. Did he not recognize me? He continued to look back and forth between us then rested his gaze on my coworker.

"Where... to... nature...?" he asked slowly while he looked like he was straining to speak.

"Uh, I'm not sure I understand your question..." he said with a frown.

I walked from behind the counter and pulled Kevin off to the side. I made him look me in the eye. He had to know me.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" I said in a low voice, still holding his face.

He quietly stared at me. Did I have the wrong guy? I let his face go then waited.

"I... go..." he said softly while waving before leaving.

I couldn't have been mistaken. That had to be Kevin. I hurriedly told my coworker that I'd be stepping out and went after Kevin. What was he doing out of the forest? Why didn't he recognize me? Why did I care? He kept up his pace and didn't seem to realize he wasn't supposed to cross. I picked up my pace and pulled him back before anything bad could happen.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled as I held him by his arms.

"Killed...?" he asked then let his head tilt to the side.

It was like talking to a two year old. I dragged him back to the store then sat him down at a table.

"Why are you here?" I asked, hoping to learn why he left.

He looked around then made a pained expression.

"A boy." he said.

"A boy...?" I repeated, unsure if I had heard correctly.

He nodded then took off his beanie. He reached into it then pulled out flower ring. He looked at it so fondly. The boy must be someone precious to him. Then Kevin's face fell as he put it back inside his beanie.

"Find... him..." said Kevin sadly. "I... miss..."

Kevin looked close to tears. I wondered if it ever occurred to him that the boy might've forgotten him. All children forget things after time. I let out a sigh then handed him a napkin as his nose started to run. He looked at it with curiosity.

"You do know how to blow your nose, right?" I asked hoping I'd get a positive response.

"Blow... nose...?" he repeated while touching his nose.

I took the tissue then held it against his nose. I somehow managed to get him to blow. I had to get him home, he didn't belong out here. Just as I opened my mouth, Kevin had jumped out of his seat and dashed out the front door. I looked around and saw my coworker sighing while holding his phone.

"He ran before I could take it." he said with a pout.

"Take other's feelings into consideration, you idiot." I snapped as he had scared Kevin away. There was no telling where Kevin would end up now.


	14. 06/24/xxxx

**taeisbae**  mood  
 **chimchim**  big mood  
 **mangoman**  huge mood  
 **johnsheso**  imagine being that far out all by yourself... 🤧  
 **polarbear**  i hear sumthin 👀  
 **lejindary**  oceans are really vast   
 **junguwu**  take pics of fish next time!  
 **tallbaby98**  i just got to the beach when you posted ✌️  
 **ouihui**  @angelwings will you ever do a face reveal?  
 **utah**  @angelwings i'm actually curious too


	15. Chapter

I swung our hands back and forth as we walked around. The performance wasn't until a half hour later and we had eaten what we wanted already within our set spending limit. It wasn't often that I got to have Changhyun all to myself.

"I missed days like this. Just us doing stuff together." he said as we sat underneath a tree.

"You're the one who decided to become a cop." I replied as we leaned against the tree.

Silence fell over us, but people continued to move about. Families, couples, animals and lonely people alike. It was interesting to see all the various people.

"Want a drink?" asked Changhyun.

"Only if they have Corona." I said while checking my notifications.

"Gotcha." he said before leaving.

I hadn't felt this relaxed all week. Was it because of the job interview I had earlier in the week? Was it because of Changhyun coming home with more injuries than usual? Was it because my cousin was sent to stay with us for a week until my aunt came to fetch her? Was it all of the above? I looked up from my phone and saw a familiar colored sunhat. I found myself leaving my spot and following the colored hat.

I finally caught up to the person and placed my hand on their shoulder. They turned around and gave me an annoyed look. I apologized for mistaking them for someone else. I sighed heavily as I walked back to our spot under the tree. I froze as I saw someone sitting in our claimed spot. I walked over to complain then gasped. He turned his head towards me and looked at me with doe like eyes.

"Kevin...?" I unintentionally whispered.

He tilted his head and looked at me with softness. I took notice of the orange color variation flower accessory in his hair. I reached out and touched it then marveled at how real it felt. Soon I was being pushed to the side and watching Changhyun put Kevin's arm behind his back.

"Hyun, let him go!" I said as I tried breaking them apart.

He let Kevin go, but kept the distance between us.

"I apologize for that. We'll move to another spot." Changhyun said before taking me with him.

"Help me..." I heard Kevin say.

I pulled away then walked back over to Kevin who didn't look well. He staggered forward a bit before falling into my arms. I looked back at Changhyun who seemed displeased with the turn of events.

ㅎ ㅎ

I smiled as Kevin had started coming to. He looked around then rested his gaze on me.

"You fainted." I said as I fanned him a bit.

He sat up then let his head rest against my shoulder. Kevin radiated nothing but cuteness.

"Did you find the boy you were looking for?" I asked in curiosity.

"No." replied Kevin. "I miss... no name..."

"You don't know the boy's name?" I asked in awe.

"No remember..." he said with a sigh.

It was sad to see that he didn't understand that his search was useless if he didn't even have a name to go off of. Maybe it was best to take him back to the forest.

"Kevin, you should go back to the forest. You're not going to find him like this." I said.

"Is he awake?" Changhyun asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yep. I was telling him that I suggest he goes home to rest." I said then gave Kevin's head a pat.

"Great, let's send him on his way so we can get back to us time. It's bad enough we had to miss the performance..." Changhyun grumbled.

"I'll help him home and no, you're not coming along. Enjoy your day off." I said as I walked Kevin to the front door.

ㅎ ㅎ

I parked the car then helped Kevin out of his seatbelt. I turned off the engine and got out after Kevin had.

"You're home now. Go on, prance away." I said as I pushed him forward. "You don't belong among us."

He gave me a disgusted look before disappearing between the trees. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him back. Maybe he was enjoying life as one of us. I started to feel bad for just shipping him off like that. I went in after Kevin hoping it wasn't too late.

"Kevin, wherever you are, please come out. I didn't mean to just dump you off. I just..." I said as I slowed to a stop. "You don't know much about the way things are and it worries me."

I looked around then paused as Kevin had appeared in a spot I had already looked at. He was in the garb I had first met him in and holding the orangish balloon. I never understood how he appeared and disappeared so fast, but it made things easier on my end.

"Do you have to find this boy?" I asked.

He shook his head and the balloon displayed the word "want". He simply wanted to find the child. Whoever the child was should feel grateful that such a person was willing to step out of everything he knew and into something he knew nothing of. Kevin really must have really liked this child. He pointed at me with a curious expression.

"What about me?" I asked, hoping he'd give me a clue.

"Name..." he said slowly.

"Oh, it's Jacob. Jacob Bae." I said with a smile.

"Jacob." he repeated before shaking me by my shoulders at an alarming rate. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!"

I pried his hands off as I was afraid I'd develop shaking baby syndrome. He searched my face excitedly with a stupid grin on his face. It was charming. Too charming.

"Is my name that exciting...?" I asked warily as it seemed weird.

He shook his head then produced the flower ring from his pocket. I stared at it then made the connection.

"Jacob is the kid's name?" I asked.

He nodded while grinning. For some reason, I felt happy that we made progress. I let Kevin's wrists go then squeaked when he hugged me. I hugged him back as his hug was warm and inviting. It was certainly strange, but nothing about Kevin screamed dangerous. I pulled away and held him at arms length.

"Changhyun is going to kill me, but you can stay with us until you find Jacob, okay?" I said.

He nodded happily and resembled that of a happy puppy. I found myself giving his head a pat subconsciously. I didn't know exactly what Kevin was, but his resolve in finding Jacob moved me.


	16. 06/27/xxxx

****

******istanlegends**  he's cute 👀👀  
 **jisquirrel**  a friend of yours is a friend of mine  
 **gukkie**  interesting fashion choice  
 **choistan**  is he a model or something?  
 **bang_of_chans**  oh?  
 **mrsunshine**  he's pretty like a flower  
 **mrschoi**  ran out of things to post huh?  
 **kpooooop**  @mrschoi jdjsjsjsjsi  
 **felixnavidad**  @mrschoi piss off fam  
 **taeisbae**  i see potential in him  
 **chimchim**  @lejindary get this man a modeling job


	17. Chapter

I looked at Kevin as Eric explained on how to properly clean a table. Eric was scary when it came to cleaning things. If only he was that passionate behind the counter when it came to serving customers.

"I leave it in your hands." he said then left Kevin's side.

I looked at him then watched as he banged his head against the counter. I held him back from colliding with the counter again.

"What happened?" I asked with concern.

"Your friend Kevin doesn't seem to understand how to use cleaning products. Or anything in fact." he replied then gasped in horror.

I followed his gaze and saw Kevin spraying the cleaning product on everything, even the fake plants. I was positive Eric had fainted in my arms are he suddenly felt heavier.

"Kevin." I called out with a voice crack.

My heart melted at the sight of his round dark orbs looking at me with such innocence and happiness. I lost the urge to scold him. He walked over then looked lost in thought.

"Jacob...?" Kevin said in a scratchy voice.

"I think we're going to have you work with me and take orders." I said as I dragged Eric to the break room.

"Why?" he asked as he held onto my shoulders.

"I think it's better if you're by my side." I lied as I fanned Eric who was slowly stirring.

Kevin nodded then joined me in fanning Eric. I felt myself smile as it kind of felt like raising a child, despite Kevin being grown. Eric sat up and looked at me then at Kevin.

"Kevin-" he started before I cut him off.

"Let's head back out. I already talked with Kevin." I said as I pushed the both of them out.

ㅎ ㅎ

I walked out with Kevin in tow as my shift had finally finished. He didn't get into too much trouble as I had promised him that I'd take him somewhere fun if he behaved. Now I had to find a place that Kevin would deem fun.

"How does going to a computer cafe sound?" I asked while glancing at him.

He nodded happily and tightened his grip on my arm. It hurt slightly, but seeing him happy was worth it.

"So, when was the last time you saw Jacob?" I asked again after a while.

He quietly hummed as he thought. This was better compared to last time when he flat out said he didn't know. Maybe being outside and working was stimulating his mind. He tapped me then held up both hands. It was relieving to know he could count. I didn't want to imagine the mathematical horrors we'd have to face.

"10 what...?" I asked.

He scrunched his nose as he closed his eyes. I assumed he was going to use his brain at full capacity. He opened his eyes then lowered his hand so that it was just a bit below his hip. Usually someone did that if they were referring to height.

"Was Jacob that tall when you were together?" I asked.

He nodded then said the word child. Then it clicked. He hadn't seen this kid Jacob in over a decade. Why didn't he look for him a week after he disappeared? None of it made sense. Kevin as a whole didn't make sense.

"You haven't seen him in 10 years. Why are you looking for him now? Why didn't you look for him sooner? Jacob might not even live here anymore. He could even be dead." I said in frustration.

Kevin frowned then took his hair accessory off. It spewed a ton of petals and made him disappear from sight instantly. They littered the ground and dispersed as the wind blew them away. Passerby had noticed it all, but assumed it was a magic trick. Maybe I wasn't being understanding of Kevin's situation.

ㅎ ㅎ

I collapsed onto the couch and sighed heavily. Kevin disappeared and Changhyun wouldn't be coming home tonight. The stakeout was taking longer than expected. I turned on the TV and turned to the news station.

**_"In shocking news, police and firemen are on the scene trying to get a young man down off a_ ** **_top a_ ** **_billboard sign."_ **

I shook my head at the youth of today. The dumb things they did just for likes, attention and bragging rights. They went over to the scene and I sat up in alarm. That was Kevin on the news. I looked at the scene trying to locate where they were.

ㅎ ㅎ

I wheezed as I had finally arrived at the scene. It appeared that they didn't have any luck in getting Kevin to move. I walked closer and saw Kevin calmly looking towards the sky as if his life wasn't in danger.

"Kevin!" I shouted, hoping to get his attention.

He looked down then waved at me. It was relieving to know he wasn't upset with me, but the current situation overrode that feeling. I felt people looking at me as I continued to keep Kevin's gaze.

"Hey, you know him, right? Normally we wouldn't do this, but you're the only one who's gotten him to move. So, we could use your help." a policeman said to me.

"I'll help." I replied then followed behind him. I looked up at Kevin who had turned his attention back to the sky.

"Kevin, come down please. You won't find him that way." I said in hopes that he'd believe it.

He nodded then swung his legs onto the other side of the billboard so that his back was to us. He then jumped off. We never did see him fall, but he suddenly appeared from behind us with a bright smile. I ran over to him and hit him out of anger, but then gave him a tight hug. Kevin may or may not be human, but it was obvious that he could feel just as much as I could, including pain.


	18. Chapter

I watched Kevin sing along with the characters on TV and felt the urge to take a picture. I hid myself the best I could to avoid arousing his internal alarm. I tapped on my screen then rapidly blinked at the results. It was just like that time in the woods, except it was just the living room. I looked up and saw Kevin wasn't there. How did he know?

"Kevin?" I called out as I looked around.

"Here..." he said from behind me in his scratchy voice.

I turned around then frowned at the sight of his own frown. I put my phone away then let out a sigh.

"Are you camera shy?" I asked softly.

He shook his head then thought before replying.

"Jacob... only." he replied with a confirmation nod.

"Jacob is allowed to take your picture?" I asked, not quite understanding.

He nodded then started to make gestures to better explain himself.

"Jacob photo okay. Me photo not okay. one Jacob person." I said out loud as I read his movements. "So are you trying to say only Jacob is allowed to take your photo?"

"Yes!" he replied while clapping like a seal.

Kevin was most definitely strange, but he certainly was cute. I ruffled his hair then let out a tiny gasp at the sight of his hair accessory falling off. I squatted down to pick it up then had my hand slapped. It stung.

"I was just trying to pick it up." I hissed as he held his hair accessory close. "What's so secret about a hair clip?

He frowned as he pressed it closer to himself. He certainly had weird attachments to things.

"Death." Kevin said as he relaxed.

"Me...?" I asked fearfully.

He shook his head and pointed to himself. I couldn't understand how he could die if someone else touched his hair accessory. But, if Kevin didn't want it touched, then I'd make sure it wouldn't be.

"So, let's discuss more about Jacob. Is there anything else you remember about him? Distinct features? Anything he said, like goals or dreams? Any little bit can help." I said as I sat him down on the floor.

Kevin started pretending to take photos of me.

"He liked photography?" I asked, unsure.

"Want." Kevin said while nodding. "Big star!"

"Jacob wanted to make a name for himself as a photographer? Quite a big dream for a kid..." I said as I thought of famous photographers that could or did go by Jacob. "Anything else?"

"Cereal." he said as cereal had somehow appeared in his hands. "Love cereal."

"Really? Guess he and I share something other than a name." I joked as I searched the web for photographers.

ㅎ ㅎ

Our search was in vain. I sighed heavily as a few hours of daylight were wasted. I felt something touch me, so I looked to see Kevin had lied down on my lap.

"Kevin." I called out while nudging his body. "Get up."

He rolled into his back and looked up at me with his pure dark eyes. Something about this felt familiar. Maybe Changhyun had done something like this in the past. I used my finger to move his hair out of his face and received a pleased smile from him. I couldn't help but smile in return. The door suddenly swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud, scaring both Kevin and I from our relaxed state.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I didn't have any time to react nor respond as Changhyun had walked into the living room looking like a complete mess. He didn't smell the best either. Changhyun looked at Kevin then grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the bathroom with him.

"He's still here?" asked Changhyun in an annoyed tone.

"We've been through this. Kevin is staying here until we can find Jacob. I doubt he'll be able to sit still until he does. I know I shouldn't have just decided this on my own, but if someone needed help, you'd do what you can right?" I reasoned hoping he'd see it from my point of view.

"Have you ever thought of why Kevin wants to find Jacob? We know nothing about Kevin and you just let him into our home. He could be a natural disaster waiting to happen." argued Changhyun as he stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower head.

"I get that, but he's been here for two weeks already without causing any problems. You shouldn't be complaining so much, I'm the one looking after him anyway." I said as my voice started to slowly rise.

"And who has to pay for all the bills and groceries because someone got fired from their job?" he shot back and hitting it where it hurt.

"Asshole." I hissed before walking out and slamming the door behind me.

I stared wide eyed as I was face to face with Kevin. My eyes darted everywhere before resting back on him. Did he hear everything? I couldn't tell as he had an unreadable expression.

"Problem...?" he finally said after a long silence.

"No, there's no problem. Let's get back to finding Jacob, hm?" I said as I led him away from the bathroom.

He pulled his hand out of mine thus causing me to look back at him. His face was somber as if he had lost his pet.

"I... problem... to both..." Kevin said as he looked close to tears.

"Kevin-" I started, but he had burst into tears and ran out of the apartment.


	19. 06/30/xxxx

**doya**  i actually got kicked by a horse once..👉👈  
 **yeonwho**  you good bro? @doya  
 **doya**  yeah. it was my thigh that got hit thankfully @yeonwho  
 **markdesu**  i used to play polo until an incident 🤥  
 **telehyeon**  @markdesu now i wanna hear this 👀  
 **keen-o**  horses are pretty  
 **kpopfanatic**  aw, it's so nice  
 **hellojuju**  i used to have a pony. he's dead now  
 **memejae**  @hellojuju morbid  
 **tae_on**  @angelwings we thought you died  
 **jackwankerson**  @tae_on bro what  
 **tae_on**  figure of speech 🙄


	20. Chapter

"Jacob." Changhyun said before knocking on my door for the nth time.

I sat quietly on my bed as I looked out the window. There wasn't much to look at but a building across from us. A part of me was glad I had switched shifts with another worker earlier in the week.

"I'm leaving." he said.

I didn't respond. I waited a while to see if he really had left. Just as I was about to move, I heard another knock.

"I'm really leaving this time." said Changhyun before walking away.

I exhaled then left the room. He was the reason I couldn't find Kevin. He didn't go back home and I had checked the surrounding area for places Kevin was sure to be at. I couldn't help but worry about trouble that Kevin could've gotten into. Maybe he got hurt somewhere and couldn't move. So many things could've happened to Kevin and here I was sitting on my ass doing nothing. I knew I should've left well enough alone.

ㅎ ㅎ

I peered into a flower shop then frowned when I didn't spot Kevin. He wasn't even on the news like before. I didn't know what to do besides give up. I decided to visit the forest once more before heading home to get ready for work.

I walked into the parking lot then sighed. Should I even bother to look? I willed my legs to move do I could scope out the area. Small chipmunks ran up to me then climbed onto me. I didn't know what was going on, but they didn't seem vicious. Another appeared and soon they started chattering. The one on my shoulder tickled my neck with its tiny tail then motioned to follow the one on the ground.

The walk seemed like forever until we were no longer surrounded by trees. It was grassy terrain as far as my eyes could see. I didn't know what lied ahead, but it had to be important if they wanted me to go with them.

After a bit more walking, a lone house stood in my path. Many flowers surrounded it and it looked as if someone lived in it. I dashed towards the house in hopes that Kevin would be there. Some of the chipmunks had fallen off, but finding out what was there was more important.

"Kevin!" I shouted as I swung the door open.

I looked around and couldn't help but admire the layout. The chipmunks all gathered on the floor then scurried off towards the left. I followed them then stopped as Kevin had entered my line of sight. His hair was messy and he was in his usual outfit, but it was slightly discolored. I didn't see his balloon anywhere until I peered down at the floor beside him. It had shrunk.

"Kevin..." I called out softly as I approached him.

A wall of flowers had then separated me from Kevin. Whether it was or wasn't Kevin's will, I was determined to make things right. I tugged on the wall and found the plants to be stronger than I thought.

"Kevin, is everything okay?" I asked. No response. "Kevin, lets go back and talk about it, okay?" No response. "Are you giving up on Jacob then?"

I waited then heard shuffling on the other side.

"No..." he said quietly.

"Jacob probably misses you and wants to see you too. He can't if you're cooped up here." I explained, finding it easier to break through the wall.

"Miss... me...?" Kevin asked.

"Yep. Now come on out so you can reunite with Jacob." I said as I was able to stick my hand through.

I felt Kevin hold my hand and soon the flower wall had withered away. He then leapt into my arms with force, almost knocking me over. I slowly returned the gesture and earned a pleased sigh from Kevin. I couldn't help but feel the need to protect him and make him happy. I didn't want to see him hurting anymore.

"Kevin, I promise that I'll help you find Jacob and that I'll protect you the best I can until then." I whispered in his ear.

He held me tighter and soon small flowers were blooming in my hair and all around us. I guess what I said made him happy.

"Kevin, what exactly are you?" I asked, finally voicing the burning question on my mind.

He let me go then picked up his tiny balloon. It grew in size then burst open and revealed the would "fairy". He gave me a worried looked as I stared at him with mixed emotions. I knew there was something strange about him and that he was special in some way, but I never thought fantasy would come to life. It was fantasy after all. How was I to respond to him? He could end my life if he wanted to.

"Jacob..." he called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. He reached out to me and I instinctively stepped back. "Sorry..."

"Wait, don't apologize. God, you're so sensitive. I'm sorry..." I said quickly as I pulled him close. He hid his face in the nape of my neck and his hair had grazed my face slightly. "Are you ready to come back?"

"Changhyun... no... favorite me." he said quietly.

"That's his problem. We have an important mission and we're going to complete it." I said matter of factly as I pulled away then dragged him out the house.

I had long since forgotten about the flowers in my hair and I wished I had looked at them again sooner.


	21. 08/01/xxxx

**bang_of_chans**  a lil birb 🥺  
 **mrsunshine**  spread, spread, spread my wings~ ( ◠‿◠ )  
 **mrschoi**  really? a bird? dude, get a life  
 **felixnavidad**  you ever been out during magpie season?  
 **taeisbae**  @mrschoi and what about you?  
 **chimchim**  @taeisbae get'em boo  
 **tallbaby98**  birds look so tiny to me :(  
 **ouihui**  the flowers look nice (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
 **utah**  i had a pet bird. she died. disease  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @utah bro...  
 **bamofbams**  @utah rip


	22. Chapter

I smiled softly as Kevin slept peacefully on my bed. Little by little I had learned more about the Jacob Kevin was looking for. He seemed to be a very imaginative person and treasured things he considered precious, like Kevin for example. I reached out to pull the sheet over him, but stumbled back as he sat up with his eyes closed. Was he dreaming? Did fairies dream? He slowly opened his eyes then looked at me lazily. He let his body fall forward then crawled himself over to me.

"Jacob..." Kevin said in almost a whisper. "Jacob... don't..."

I wasn't sure what to do. What if he was dreaming and I woke him up from a dream that might hold more clues to Jacob? What if waking a fairy had terrible consequences? What if he was awake the entire time? My thoughts were silenced as I felt Kevin's soft lips press themselves against my cheek in one swift movement. He quietly stared at me before frowning. Why was he getting upset? I was the one who was kissed involuntarily.

"Hungry... food please?" he asked with a smile now present on his face.

"Kevin-" I started but was stopped by Kevin getting up and leaving the room.

ㅎ ㅎ

I sent a customer on their way and couldn't help my mind wandering back to earlier in the morning. Was it accidental or purposefully? When I approached Kevin, he'd simply scurry off somewhere else. Though, it was a good sign as it said that he was aware of his actions. The door opened and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here...?" I asked in confusion.

Kevin walked closer to the counter then looked at what we had displayed. Did he want to say something or was solely here to purchase a dessert? I couldn't tell.

"Coffee cake..." he squeaked out.

"How many?" I asked.

He held up one finger.

"To stay or to go?" I asked softly.

"Stay." he said then gave a nod.

I never thought he knew what coffee cake was like as I've never brought any home recently despite it being my favorite. Except that one time Changhyun unexpectedly brought one home for me. Could he have been watching then? Was he curious as to what it tasted like? I reached into the case and pulled one out for him.

"Don't worry about paying, I'll pay for it." I whispered to him before handing him the sweet.

He shook his head then placed a large amount of won on the counter. I counted out a close amount then handed him back the extra and change. I gave him a smile then watched him sit by the window. A few minutes passed and he hadn't touched the coffee cake. I couldn't leave my spot to ask him as there were only a few of us on staff at the moment.

ㅎ ㅎ

I sighed in satisfaction as my shift had ended. I clocked out then noticed Kevin hadn't moved from his seat and the coffee cake remained untouched. I walked over to the table then sat down across from him. My face heated up at the sight of his face lighting up at the sight of me. He pushed the coffee cake towards me with a wide smile.

"For me...?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes! For Jacob." he said while beaming. "Thank you!"

I happily accepted it and found myself wanting to give him a hug. And that's just what I did. I didn't know what he was thanking me for, but I wanted him to know I was certainly grateful. I sat back down then started to eat the pastry.

"I know." Kevin said suddenly.

"Know what?" I asked with interest.

"Jacob. I know. I know Jacob, but hazy." he said with a sad face.

His speech has improved a lot since I invited him to stay with us and I felt that we had accomplished something nice together. I offer him a piece of the coffee cake then watched his reaction to its taste. His eyes sparkled and flowers started to sprout from the table. I started to panic and ended up kicking him in the shin. The flowers withered away as Kevin groaned in pain.

"Sorry... Your powers were starting to show and I panicked. Is your knee okay?" I asked with worry written across my face.

"I okay, but I really like coffee cake!" he said smiling brightly. "Jacob like coffee cake too."

"Me or the other?" I asked a bit confused.

"Other. He came and talk it. Big eyes and smile." said Kevin with a nostalgic look.

Another common thing we have. I did find it a bit freaky that Jacob and I had exact similarities. For example, the other Jacob had to have milk with his cookies or else he refused to eat them. I had considered that the Jacob he's looking for was me, but wouldn't I have remembered Kevin at first glance? Wouldn't he have remembered me too? Then again, it had been over a decade.

"Kevin, if you saw Jacob again, would you instantly recognize him?" I asked.

"Of course! Jacob special!" Kevin said as he bounced in his seat.

So it wasn't me. A part of me felt a bit sad, but I shouldn't have expected such a cliché story trope.

"What if... you think that and you actually don't?" I questioned him.

His face fell and he looked like he was contemplating it. He rested his head on his arm then let out a sigh. Maybe he hadn't considered that.

"See, I've been thinking, Kevin. The Jacob you so fondly talk about has disturbing similarities to me. Maybe not disturbing, but don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?" I reasoned as I looked him in the eyes.

He hummed then took the last of the coffee cake. Kevin sat up then held my hands. I gave him a questioning look as he looked at me.

"Us find out together." Kevin said with a serious look.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat as I looked at Kevin. He was too cute. I never thought such a pure, adorable and innocent person like Kevin existed. Being around him was like a breath of fresh air. I lifted our hands then kissed our knuckles. He gave me an eye smile with tinted cheeks. Kevin took my breath away. Was I gay now? I started to self reflect as I pulled away from him.

"Jacob?" Kevin said in a soft voice. "You okay? Need aid?"

"I'm fine... I'm just, thinking..." I replied as I rose from my seat.


	23. 08/06/xxxx

**evilkook**  who is this beautiful man?  
 **softharin**  isn't he that new friend you introduced?  
 **danceduality**  perhaps i'm in love  
 **anangel**  ksjsksjsksjsdjsksbendjwoana  
 **twinmyeong**  I mean, i'm not gay but who knows?  
 **bbang**  exactly how did you both become friends?  
 **affectionatekeon**  @angelwings tell us!  
 **rapseonu**  @angelwings we're waiting for you both to take a selca together  
 **mangoman**  how are you both doing?


	24. 08/07/xxxx

**kpooooop**  lmao post something worth while 🙄  
 **felixnavidad**  @kpooooop why waste time hating on someone instead of hyping up your faves  
 **memejae**  @felixnavidad we motherfuckin stan  
 **tae_on**  @felixnavidad earned yourself a follow  
 **jackwankerson**  where are you both?  
 **angrytange**  i await your next post angelwings-nim  
 **sowhoe**  what's your friend's name btw?  
 **jin_small**  @angelwings maybe a selca sometime? 👉👈  
 **agustd**  @lejindary get this man a modeling job pls  
 **taeisbae**  @lejindary yes pls  
 **ouihui**  hope you have fun


	25. Chapter

I sat on my bed as I flipped the page in the book I was reading. The title of it was Penta Ent. and it was pretty interesting. It was your typical boss-employee trope, but I didn't mind it. I heard the door open then watched as Kevin had walked over to me then laid himself across my lap. Nothing was said between us as I stared at his still body.

"Jacob." Kevin said quietly.

"Yes?" I replied as I started to read again.

"You're still here?" I heard Changhyun say.

I looked towards the door and watched him pull Kevin off of me and onto the floor. He then took his spot and sat on my lap. I looked between them as I was positive sparks were flying between them. Suddenly Changhyun was being restrained by plants that wrapped themselves around the bed.

"What the fuck?" Changhyun spat out as I had moved to calm Kevin down.

"Kevin, stop... Hyun didn't mean it, right?" I said and emphasized the latter part.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just messing around." Changhyun said weakly.

I watched as the plants withered away and disappeared. Changhyun sat up and looked at the both of us.

"Jake, what's going on?" he asked after a long period of silence.

I looked at Kevin to see if he was okay with Changhyun knowing what he was. He gave me a small smile and a very discreet nod.

"Kevin's a fairy." I said straightforwardly.

"You're joking." he said flatly.

I looked at Kevin who in turn drew a line around my head and small flowers bloomed on my hair, creating a flower crown look. We looked at Changhyun who seemed in awe of everything. I could tell he was experiencing a mix of emotions as his expression constantly changed. His flurry of emotions came to an end and he then crossed his arms.

"So, why is a fairy looking for a human?" he asked with a serious look.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe he misses him?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's strange for a supernatural being like him to be searching for a human? It's obvious he has ill intentions." Changhyun spat as he looked at Kevin. "You saw how he restrained me to the bed."

"He only did that because you acted out first!" I argued as Changhyun was starting to be ridiculous again.

"I wouldn't have if he'd just butt out of our lives! No one likes a third wheel." he shot back in anger.

"What the hell do you mean third wheel? Since when was not allowing others into our lives a thing?" I shouted as I was pretty pissed at this point.

Changhyun rose from his spot on the bed and held me by my shoulders.

"Don't you get it, Jacob? Are you really that unfeeling?" he said in a low voice.

His eyes glistened as if they would cry at any given moment. I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Just be direct with me, Hyun." I said softly while searching his face.

"I love you man." Changhyun replied in almost a whisper.

I looked at him in surprise at his confession. His hands gripped me tighter as he looked into my eyes with genuineness.

"Hyun..." I said. I looked at Kevin who was looking at me. Was he waiting for an answer too? Did my answer matter to Kevin? I knew exactly how I felt about Changhyun, but was I okay with it all? "Hyun, I..."

"Kevin, can't you see we're having a moment? Scram." he spat as he nudged Kevin.

I hit him. The sound of a slap continued to ring in my ears as I stared at Changhyun holding his cheek. Why did I hit him? No, I knew why. I was tired of him excluding Kevin from our outings. I was tired of him looking down on Kevin. I was tired of him treating Kevin like crap. I was tired of Changhyun.

"Don't you dare talk to Kevin in such a disgusting tone ever again or so god help you." I said sharply before grabbing Kevin's hand and storming out of the apartment.

ㅎ ㅎ

I sat with my knees to my chest as we sat side by side on the sand. I didn't know why I always came to the beach whenever I was feeling down or upset. Maybe it was something habitual from my younger days. I felt something touch my hand and saw Kevin had held my hand. I returned the gesture then turned my attention back to the sea.

"Jacob?" Kevin called out softly.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You heart Changhyun?" he asked.

Tears stung my eyes as I thought of the answer present in my mind.

"I do... I really do. It's been so hard lately... Things just aren't the same between us anymore..." I said as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

I looked at Kevin whose hair was moved by the wind. His attention was out to the sea and the scene made him seem perfect. I took a mental picture and started to engrave it in my mind. Kevin turned and looked at me with his usual soft dark orbs and faint curved smile. My heart skipped beats. It was the same feeling I used to get whenever Changhyun appeared in my line of sight.

My cheeks burned as we continued to stare at each other wordlessly. The things I used to feel around Changhyun are now being felt around Kevin. If I wasn't convinced before, I had to be now. I liked men. It wasn't just a one time deal. I touched Kevin's cheek with my hand covered in sand and admired the beauty before me. I wanted to be the Jacob he held so dear to his heart.

"Jacob..." he said and mimicked me.

I leaned forward slowly and heard my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I was going for it. I stopped inches away from his face as I had just noticed his change in expression. It wasn't one of delight. I quickly pulled away and ran down the beach. Everything was changing and starting to confuse me. I didn't understand anything anymore.


	26. 08/28/xxxx

**tallbaby98**  a spooky fantasy. i like  
 **ouihui**  @tallbaby98 agreed  
 **utah**  this is unique  
 **mWoHaSeYo**  @utah it's different  
 **bamofbams**  i'm impressed  
 **shinlose**  i could take a better photo  
 **148iq**  @shinlose do it  
 **hobae**  @148iq bet he's chicken  
 **doya**  @hobae 🤣  
 **yeonwho**  @angelwings did you go in? 👀


	27. Chapter

I was thankful for starting my new full time job. It kept me away from home. Things had been awkward since that week. The week that Changhyun had confessed to me, I almost kissed Kevin without consent and I learned that I wasn't just feeling a "one time thing" with Changhyun. I let my forehead collide with my desk as Changhyun had decided to stay home on his day off and Kevin hardly went out without me. I wanted to move.

I walked down the hall then bumped into something. I looked and saw it was one of my cubicle mates.

"Hello, Youngwoong." I said politely as I picked up a paper he had dropped.

"No need to be formal. Were only a year apart, so I'll let it go." he said with a smile.

"If that's what you want." I replied with a smile.

I walked back to our desks with him as we talked about his things were going in our lives. Naturally I left out the part about Kevin being a fairy.

"You still have talked to them?" he asked as he kept his eyes on his computer.

"I don't know what to do. I feel the same way about both. And usually they say if you love the second person then you never loved the first. But I do love him." I said in frustration.

"Maybe ask them how they feel about a polyamorous relationship?" he replied.

"That's a hassle. Changhyun already dislikes Kevin, remember? There's no way he'd agree to it. And if he does, he'd want the most attention." I explained as I knew Changhyun's personality.

"Then let your feelings fade. All this is causing you unnecessary stress. Just focus on working and bettering yourself." said Youngwoong as he patted my back before rolling back to his spot.

I decided to take his advice and not think of it anymore, though Changhyun did deserve a response.

"I'm going to give Changhyun an answer." I said before immersing myself into work.

ㅎ ㅎ

I sat across from Changhyun who finished off his cookie. It was time to speak up. I had stayed quiet for too long.

"Changhyun, hear me out before you say anything. Okay?" I said then held up my hand.

He shook it then sat back and waited.

"I feel the same about you, but recently I started feeling love for someone else. Knowing you, you wouldn't be open to the idea of a polyamorous relationship. So, until I properly sort things out, I can't be with you." I explained as I tried to hide my nervousness.

Changhyun leaned forward then clicked his tongue.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Why?" I responded, fearful of what he was plotting.

"Just wanna know who my competition is. They should know that I've had my eye on you for almost a year now. They don't know you like I do." Changhyun said as he held my hands. "What about this person attracts you?"

"That's all I wanted to tell you. Let's just go home. Kevin might be looking for us." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"I'll find out. And when I do, I'm going to let them know they have no chance." he said with a chuckle.

ㅎ ㅎ

I entered my room and as usual, Kevin wasn't on my bed. I flopped down onto my bed then groaned. I prayed to the heavens above for just one single day something or someone would help me sort my feelings. I heard someone knock and I mumbled for them to enter.

"Jacob?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Kevin, you're home. Where did you go?" I asked as he didn't usually go out alone.

"Work!" he said before turning to leave.

"Wait... when did you get a new job?" I asked now curious.

"Yes." he said then walked to the living room.

I frowned as I didn't get an answer that I wanted. I decided to try again later as he was probably had things to do. I missed the days when things weren't awkward. Why did everything have to come out in the open now of all times? I didn't even know how much longer Kevin planned to stay as now he has a job, meaning he could one day afford his own place.

I slid out of bed and headed to the living room where Kevin had claimed it as his area.

"Kevin, wanna go for a walk?" I asked hoping he'd agree.

"I'm not dog." he said then pursed his lips.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm asking if you want to walk around with me." I explained.

He was silent for a bit then gave me a nod. I internally sighed in relief as I had wanted to talk to him without Changhyun present.

ㅎ ㅎ

We walked in silence until I had decided to finally speak up.

"Are you planning to live somewhere else?" I asked as him suddenly having a job obviously means something.

"Yes. I want to learn more about Jacob's world and show him I evolved." Kevin said with his hands clasped behind his back.

 _"You already have so much..."_  I said in my head. I couldn't voice it. I had already fucked up before.

"I want him to be proud of me..." he said quietly while looking down at the ground.

Seeing Kevin getting sentimental about someone who wasn't me hurt, but I couldn't get upset because I knew from the beginning that the Jacob he cares for probably wasn't me. I wanted it to be me. I wanted Kevin to want me the way I wanted him.

"Jacob." called out Kevin.

"Yeah?" I said a bit nervous.

"I think... I found Jacob." he said with a small smile.

It hurt. It was the kind of thing you see coming a mile away and despite knowing and being prepared, it still hurt. I faked a smile as we continued to walk down the block.

"Have you? That's great. When can I meet him?" I asked, hoping to see who the forgetful person was.

"Come by park down by downtown area." he said then asked for my phone.

I gave it to him and he typed down the name of it and handed it back. It was a place I was vaguely familiar with and hadn't really gone through before. I was ready to meet this Jacob, the one that captured Kevin's heart.


	28. Chapter

I couldn't focus at work as my mind could only think of what Jacob looked like. Time seemed to move slowly as I chewed on my pencil. I felt someone tap me and saw it was Youngwoong.

"You okay? You look so antsy." he said as he looked me over.

"I'm meeting Kevin's first love." I replied flatly. "I'm gonna meet the asshole."

"Woah there, first of all, no profanity. I get it that you're jealous, but Jacob got to him first. And you have to respect Kevin's decision if he chooses Jacob over you." said Youngwoong as he patted my back.

"I know..." I sighed.

"What about Changhyun?" he asked curiously.

"I still like him, but I created situations and placed them both in all and see how I'd feel. I even did some online quizzes. I'm in like Kevin. I'm sure about it." I said as I held him by his shoulders.

"Well, glad to hear you gave it thought, but hasn't it only been less than a day since?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a long while now. Woong, I feel nervous." I said now that I thought of the Jacob guy. What if he was good looking?

"Dude, calm down. Immerse yourself in work and before you know it, time will pass in a flash." he said then rolled his chair back to his cubicle.

ㅎ ㅎ

It was almost time for me to clock out. My nerves were at an all time high. What would be said? Would I lose myself and do something stupid? I looked at Youngwoong who started to pack up. I started to do the same.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Youngwoong.

"Yes please." I replied quickly.

ㅎ ㅎ

I found myself standing outside of the park with Youngwoong.

"This is as far as I go. I'll plant myself by the entrance and wait. You have to face them yourself." he said as we walked in.

He sat down then whipped out his phone. I gave him puppy dog eyes, but he didn't look up. I sighed heavily and walked ahead. Each step felt heavy. After walking for a bit, I spotted Kevin sitting by the fountain alone. I thought Jacob would've come with him.

"You're here alone?" I asked as I hovered over him.

"Jacob's on his way." he replied as he swung his feet.

I sat down and decided to wait with him. Minutes passed and no sign of Jacob anywhere.

"Where does he work? Does he work at all?" I pressed.

"He does work." Kevin replied.

I closed my eyes as the sounds of the water and idle chatter filled my ears. Soon the sounds has died down and caused me to open my eyes. Somehow I had ended up back in the grassy terrain place. I looked for Kevin who was no longer by my side. A chipmunk circled around me then headed off. I followed it without hesitation.

We ended back at the lone house. I hurried towards it then squeaked in surprise at the door swinging open and Kevin jumping out at me. I held him as he rubbed his head against my shoulder. I was confused.

"I missed you Jacob." he whispered.

"What do you mean...?" I asked, secretly hoping he meant what I hoped he meant.

"I been looking for you. My precious Jacob..." he said then cupped my face. "I been... won...wondering where you go..."

I looked at him in shock. Did I hit my head? Did he really mean me? I couldn't believe it. I had wanted this, but it feels surreal. I pulled away and had him look me in the eye. His hands never left my face.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure it's me? What convinced you?" I asked a bit curious.

"When we almost kiss." he said as he poked my lips. "Your eyes..."

"But you've looked at my eyes for months." I countered.

"It different. I felt heart." Kevin said as he placed a hand on my heart.

"But wouldn't it be the same from before?" I countered once more.

He shook his head then explained to me what he was trying to say. Apparently to fairies, humans have distinctive heartbeats when they're around people. It wasn't easy to process, but it seemed plausible.

"I not know it yours because it beat... unfamiliar. And your eyes clouded." Kevin said with a frown.

I couldn't help but feel weak under his gaze. Why did I like him? Was it the way he looked at me? Was it the way we clicked? Was it his bright smile? What was it? I leaned closer and the sense of deja vu overtook my body. And just like then, I stopped inches away from his face.

"Tell me... why... why did you go...?" he asked softly.

"I don't remember much when I was younger, but we suddenly left because of my mom's job. We came back five years later." I replied, not breaking eye contact.

Everything about it made me nervous to the point I was positive I had started sweating. My heart wouldn't slow down. It never felt this serious before. Maybe I wasn't well. I felt like puking. My brain felt as if it was being squeezed like a pimple. I felt Kevin hold me close and I prayed for the pain to subside. I looked down and saw we were sitting in a hammock made up of plants.

A memory appeared in my mind and a child that vaguely resembled Kevin was present in it. Kevin looked at me curiously.

"Is it okay...?" he asked while outlining my lips.

I pressed my lips to his. I couldn't stand teasing myself. Kevin probably didn't care for me the same way, but I'd rather not regret not taking the chance. I gently tugged on his bottom lip and forced entry into his mouth. My brain was pounding against my skull with the same amount of force of my feelings for Kevin. I pulled away and panted. Kevin did the same.

"It really is you..." he said as he kissed my cheeks. "You taste the same..."

"Taste?" I asked confused.

"Save me from drowning and did CPR..." he said with a nostalgic look. "I thought I die."

I ruffled his hair then closed my eyes as my headache steadily got worse. I felt something touch the top of my head then disappear quickly. I let my eyes close as I had gotten what I wanted. I was happy that things had turned out this way.


	29. post nisse

**childhood memories coming soon! stay tuned~**


End file.
